


Drip

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Cancer arc tiny fic.





	Drip

It’s a constant drip and he sees her face in the harsh fluorescent light, pale with shadow-strips that cut her cheek bones, eye sockets. The metallic aroma sticks to the membranes in his nose and throat and turns his stomach. Strong. He has to be stronger than her, so he straightens and gently pulls the hair off her face. She’s leaning over the sink. Blood droplets mix with water leaving twining trails and shapes like flowers and he can’t help but see the beauty in the chaos. You’re a fucking joke, he thinks. Seeking out the exquisite in the cruellest of hours.

“Mulder,” she says and her voice is a soft as her hair. “You don’t have to…”

His stomach roils as a crimson clot stretches from her nose and she pulls at it, letting it swirl on the whirlpool of the running water so that it slides away. The cells of her life sucked into the vortex.

“I want to,” he says. Let me, he thinks.

He brushes his thumb over the hard knots of her cervical vertebrae, presses a cold washer there. It’s the only thing he can do. It’s the only thing he can ever do, is be there to watch and it takes every ounce of willpower to stop himself from smashing his angry fist into the glass of the mirror, the glass that shows him the healthy colour in his own face.


End file.
